Macaroni & sandbox
by Darkangle14
Summary: ONESHOT of Jacob and Leah's childhood


Here is my first One-Shot

________________________________________________________________________

_**Jacob is five years old Leah is six years old.**_

**There sat Jacob on the grass eating a small bowl of Macaroni & Cheese with Leah who had her feet stuck in her sand box. "Leah why do you always have her feet in the sandyboxs?" asked Jacob. Leah looked at him "Because ,Jacob, I like to have my feet in the sand. And it isn't sandyboxs it sandbox." Leah said "Oh sorry." Jacob said looking down. Leah smiled at him and whispered "It s'okay Jake."**

_**Jacob is seven and Leah is eight.**_

"**LEAH, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Jacob ,who had come to visit yet he still had a bowl of Macaroni & cheese with him. **

"**At the sandbox , Jacob! Duh I'm always here!" Leah yelled annoyed she was always there. "Oh hey Leah." said Jacob. "Hey Jacob. What up?" "Nothing, just annoyed with my daddy. He is always yelling at me about me eating nothing but Macaroni all the tome." Jacob yelled.**

**Leah laughed. "I swear Jacob you are so boring. Eating nothing but Mac and cheese? Your crazy." **

"**And I swear Leah you are the boring one always here always here your feet on the sandbox daydreaming about SAM!" Jacob teased/ Leah stood and tried to catch Jacob "You're so dead Jacob Black when I get my hands on you!" yelled Leah. They both ran around the yard trying to catch one another.**

_**Jacob is ten Leah is eleven **_

**There they sat Jacob eating Macaroni and cheese and Leah with her feet in the sand. **

" **Leah are you still in love with Sam?" Jacob asked. "Jacob shut up. And yes I'm madly in love with him." She said.**

**Jacob looked hurt ,but stood up and put his Macaroni down. Leah stood up with him "What wrong Jacob?" Jacob sighed and got on his knee " Leah please forget about Sam and come into my arms. Leah please marry me? Love like you love Sam be the mommy of my kids ,and please be the cooker of my Macaroni and cheese." Jacob said showing Leah a ring he had gotten from a gumball machine. **

**Leah stared at him" I'm sorry Jacob but I can't be all those thing…..but I swear on this very sandbox that I love with all my heart that I can always cook your Macaroni and cheese when mom lets me use the oven." **

"**Dang it it didn't work like the couple in the movie I watch last night." Jacob said but nodded. "And I swear on my Macaroni that I will be here for you always." Then Leah got the ring and put it on her necklace "There I'll always have it with me.**

_**Jacob is fifteen and Leah is sixteen**_

"**Hey Jake guess what!" yelled Leah running towards her sandbox where Jacob was eating his macaroni. "What Leah?" "Sam asked me out! I'm so happy. Isn't that great?" **

"**Yeah…..great….Leah." Jacob said. Looking down. Leah didn't notice and kept going on and on about **_**Sam. **_

_**Jacob is seventeen and Leah is eighteen.**_

**Leah was crying on Jacob's shoulder "It s'okay Leah really." Said Jacob staring at his dropped Macaroni bowl. Leah's feet was still in the sand really close to Jacob's. **

**Jacob sighed looking up at the sky. It was night time and it started to rain. Jacob stood up and brought Leah up with him. "Leah forget about him. He was a jerk." Leah laughed and looked up at him.**

"**Thanks Jacob." Leah said and did something that shocked Jacob - she kissed him. It took awhile ,but he started to respond. Leah smiled then Leah pulled away. "What wrong ,Leah?" Jacob said maybe he was a bad kisser. **

"**Nothing just that your lips taste like Macaroni. But I'm not complaining." Leah said and started to kiss him back.**

_**Jacob twenty-two and Leah twenty-three.**_

**Jacob sat at the rim of Leah's sandbox and toying with a something in his pocket and with the other hand eating Macaroni. Leah had her feet in the sand and staring at the sky. **

"**So Jacob why did you call me out here?" asked Leah. Jacob sighed and stood up- putting down his bowl. She stood up and looked at Jacob. **

**He got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. " Leah please forget about Sam and come into my arms. Leah please marry me? Love me like you loved Sam be the mommy of my kids ,and please be the cooker of my Macaroni and cheese." Leah gasped and nodded "Of course I'll be all those things." Leah whispered. Jacob jumped up and kissed her ,but she pulled away. "What wrong Lee? " Jacob asked. "Nothing Jake just that your mouth taste like Macaroni."**


End file.
